Hogwarts: The Thestral Hair Wand
by JK-Muchamore
Summary: Told from the unique perspective of the Hogwarts Professors old and new,  JK-Muchamore brings you a new adventure as once again dark forces begin to close in on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was seven years today since the great Battle of Hogwarts, and the seventh anniversary of _Operation: Phoenix Lament_, in short, the project to rebuild the mighty castle back from the dilapidated ruin it had become. Even with some of the Ministry of Magic's most powerful wizards and witches, the renovation of the ancient, legendary castle hadn't been easy. It had taken them a year to break Albus Dumbledore's protective spells alone, but then, aurors weren't what they used to be.

Now, however, seven years on, the process was almost complete. Gryffindor Tower had a new roof (the dragon-claw marks had been the least of its problems), the Great hall had been given a complete make-over (now featuring a stained-glass window of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, with Neville Longbottom and Ron's sister Ginny slaying Nagini, Lord Voldermort's evil serpent), and the school now boasted a new, state of the art, full-size Quidditch pitch. During the years that Hogwarts had been in this state, Students had Attended the less-famous, yet not under-performing Billywig School for Wizards and the Kelpie Academy of Witchcraft. Finally, soon, students would once again walk (and be educated in) the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

Suddenly, the bright orange of Hogwarts' customary protective spell forcefield lit up the sky, casting its glow onto the pale face of Minerva McGonnagall, who smiled at the sight. This meant that, after seven years of extreme refurbishment, the prestigious school of Witchcraft and Wizardry could re-open and begin to teach bright young witches and wizards again. "_Baubillius_" She said softly, pointing her wand upwards. A bolt of white lightning shot from her wand into the sky. Very soon, McGonnagall mused, everyone should know. She knew she didn't have long left, and was glad to have been alive to witness this sight. After a few seconds other lightning bolts began to appear as the message was transferred all over the country by witches and wizards positioned at intervals across the countryside. Eventually, the signal would reach the offices of the _Daily Prophet_, and by tomorrow morning, underneath the 'Happy Birthday Minister for Magic, Harry Potter' would read the headline: '_Operation Phoenix Lament Complete. Hogwarts is ready._'


	2. Chapter 1  Trains Of Thought

**Chapter 1 - Trains of Thought  
****Location: Platform 9 3/4  
Subject: Professor N. Longbottom**

_Finally_, thought Neville as he stepped through the ticket barrier between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station, London. _I thought I'd never see this place again_. Neville Longbottom, good friend of Harry Potter, now Hogwarts' Herbology teacher, had applied for the job the instant he found out Professor Sprout was retiring. This had been in his sixth year at Hogwarts, though Dumbledore had sent him a formal reply saying when the time came, they would consider him for the position.

For the seven years that Hogwarts had been under construction, Neville's life had been one turn after another. With Hogwarts Herbology teacher the only job he really wanted to pursue, he was unemployed for the best part of two years, tending to his garden, and living off the money made from his wife (Luna Lovegood)'s magazine, _The Quibbler_. Thanks to its coverage on the Harry Potter adventures and the proving of the existence of 'Crumple-horned Snorkacks', it was now almost as popular as _The Daily Prophet_, so the income gleaned from its sales was more than enough to make ends meet for the two of them. However, with the prospect of a baby on the way, it was lucky that the BBC came along when they did. Neville became the presenter of popular muggle gardening show _Growing Suspicions_, filled with some of Neville's favourite dangerous plants. The show ran for a glorious four years, but was then cancelled due to (as then-Minister for Magic Percy Weasley) "The immense jeopardy it puts the magical wold in, in terms of being discovered by Muggles." It wasn't all that bad, though. Soon after that, Harry Potter had been elected Minister for Magic, and Neville had been employed as his and Ginny's gardener (The Minister's five acres don't take care of themselves, you know!). Harry and Ginny (Now co-proprietor of Ollivander's Wand Shop) had understood completely when he handed his notice in. Harry had been the main funder of Hogwarts' re-creation, and sent a letter to the school's new headmaster to recommend Neville's services at the school.

Now, before Neville, towered the gleaming steam locomotive that was the Hogwarts Express. He looked at his watch - 10:53. He needed to hurry if he was to catch a seat in the staff carriage. Thanks to the numerous riots in previous years, at least five of the school's staff had now been instructed to 'sit-in', and arrive at the school by train. It was all part of what people were already calling 'Hogwarts, phase 2'. As he stepped inside the train, Neville saw it wasn't just the School that had been re-furbished; the Hogwarts Express had been given a makeover, too. Everything seemed new, but in a way that still held the tradition that he remembered from his school days... and he liked it. Neville Longbottom was going to have a good year...


	3. Chapter 2  The Song of the Sorting Hat

**Chapter 2 - The Song of the Sorting hat  
****Location: Hogwarts Great Hall  
Subject: Headmaster Loftus Yaffell **

Headmaster Yaffell was the last out the staffroom door as the professors made their way towards the high table for the start-of-term feast. Having been introduced to the staff by Professor Slughorn, now came the hard part. But getting to know the students would come with time. Locking the door with his trademark magical _alohomora_-resistant key (_No professors are going AWOL in the start of term feast om my watch. I've got an impression to make._), He found his way to the Headmaster's chair and sat down. And didn't it feel good.

In the time when Hogwarts was 'closed for renovation', the role of headmaster had been given to the Minister for Magic - first Percy Weasley, then Harry Potter. With being Minister when Hogwarts was re-opened, Potter was given the privilege of choosing Hogwarts' new Headmaster. Yaffell was a well-known wizard (not least for h is discovery of the thirteenth use of dragon's blood) and a great friend of Harry Potter, as they contested for Minister for Magic. However, he knew he could never beat his old friend, and sure enough, he was appointed deputy Minister when Harry came to power. Harry could tell Yaffell was at least a bit angry at his success, so decided, when the time came, he would make Yaffell Headmaster, in his eyes the next-best thing.

Now that he was sitting here, Yaffell felt that really, this job was all he had desired. Right on cue, the Minister himself came walking through the great double doors of the hall, surrounded by a crowd of gazing students.  
"It's Harry Potter!" They were whispering, second-years and seventh-years alike, as he made his way up to the high table and sat in the empty seat next to Yaffell.  
"Why is it always you they stare at?" Asked the headmaster, smiling at his companion.  
"It's the scar." Harry replied, shaking his hand firmly.

Once everyone was seated, the doors were opened and the first-years followed Hagrid and Deputy Headmistress and Quidditch coach Katie Bell to the fore of the hall and a hush fell over the room. On came the Sorting Hat, carried by the Head Boy, as Hagrid took his seat. There was silence as Professor Bell took out a roll of parchment and everyone waited expectantly for the sorting hat to speak. A rip in its brim opened, like a mouth, the head boy pulled out a ukelele and the hat began to sing.

_Welcome All to Hogwarts, that's right - Hogwarts mark 2!  
__I hope you're pleased to see me, I am pleasured to see you.  
__Now's the time for me to sort you into the houses four  
They are Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw._

_Ambition is found in every house, but Slytherin's for you  
If you should want to follow those, no matter what you do.  
Or maybe you'll want Ravenclaw, you clever people might  
__And use your big brain to find the table furthest from the right._

_Or Hufflepuff, for loyal folk who'll stand by you always;  
They get good marks without big brains - they work and work for days!  
__Or Gryffindor for those who are brave and strong of heart and mind,  
__With Gryffindor's knack for mischief, who knows what you may find?_

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty but don't judge on what you see:  
I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.  
My fate was once in Hogwarts' hands, now your fate is in mine.  
So come on down and try me on - and for God's sake form a line! _


	4. Chapter 3 A Good Night?

**Chapter 3 - A Good Night?  
****Location: Hogwarts Great Hall  
Subject: Professor Tawdry Flutter**

Thanks to the number of years that Hogwarts had been closed, no-one in the school (except for the professors who had arrived previously, and/or been educated there) had ever been to the castle. Thus, the evening went on slightly longer than usual. For a start, after the sorting and the main course, Headmaster Yaffell deemed it necessary to introduce every single teacher and member of staff, as well as going though several slideshows and a dramatic reconstruction of his rise to Headmastership, before closing with a nice piece about the different houses, though supposed to compete, banding together in times of need. Then, after the mass of puddings had been delivered and consumed, there was a rendition by anybody who could muster the strength of the Hogwarts school theme. Minister Potter had planned to say a few words, but thanks to the length and content of the Headmaster's speech, it was limited to 'It gives me great pleasure to welcome you all to this historic school' which he just managed after a glass of mead. By this time it was gone ten o' clock, and with lessons starting the next day, the Heads of Houses were spurred into action by a still-perky (and probably slightly tipsy) Yaffell.

Among these was the Gryffindor head Professor Tawdry Flutter, successor of Professor Flitwick as Charms Professor, and she yawned loudly as she instructed the first-years to follow her to the dormitories. The route had been planned so that on the way, she could show the students where different places led, which classrooms were where and the places that were usually forbidden (particularly those where interior decorating was still going on). "And now, the hub of the castle," she said wearily as they approached the grand staircase tower. "From here, a student can get from the ground to the seventh floor without changing staircases, which we're about to do. But watch out for trick steps and moving staircases; Hogwarts likes to keep its students on their toes."

When they finally reached the seventh floor, Flutter led them to the portrait of the Fat Lady who, on their arrival said simply 'password?' to which Flutter replied '_Aurus Fracta_'. The Fat Lady bowed her head, and the door to Gryffindor tower opened. To tired to go into detail, Tawdry flutter rubbed her eyes, saying "Girls dorms up the stairs to your left, boys on the stairs to the right. Your luggage has been brought up, and class timetables will be handed out tomorrow. Goodnight Gryffindors" she said with a tired smile, as they began to file in. "And welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

_Meanwhile, past the Quidditch pitch, beyond the black lake, in the depths of the mountains to the north of the castle, like a dragon rising from its slumber... __Something was stirring. Smoke rose from beyond the Forbidden F____orest, and it wasn't just the fire from the newly-rebuilt gamekeeper's hut. Thunder rumbled, and lightning flashed, and it wasn't the usual thunderstorms that occurred around places full of magic. There were already rumours. Rumours that there was a spy in the ministry. _The Daily Prophet _were being hushed up, because this is how it had started before... seven years ago. But for now, Hogwarts slumbered, its residents (old and new) content with a good start to a good year. But something was happening, that was for certain, and as Minister for Magic made his way home on the last Tube from Whitehall, he wondered... was any of this really over? _


	5. Chapter 4 A Lesson Learned

**Chapter 4 - A Lesson Learned  
****Location: The Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom  
Subject: Professor Argoyle Snape**

"Yes, come in first-years!" Came the jovial voice of Professor Argoyle Snape as his first class of the year arrived at his classroom, looking ever so nervous at the prospect of a lesson at Hogwarts. "Come on" he smiled kindly, "I won't bite, not like my cousin, rest his poor soul." Severus Snape had been a good man till his untimely death at the hands of Lord Voldemort, but he had never been... the most friendly of people. This made a couple of students whose parents had been taught by the man chuckle, and the class filed in. Argoyle could not be more different: he was a kindly man, almost as intelligent as his infamous relative, but infinitely more likeable and intriguing. He practically beamed at his students as he told them to form a line, side-by-side in the middle of the classroom. Taking a deep breath, he began the speech he had been preparing on the train specially for his first lesson.  
"Defence against the Dark Arts - a fitting name for this lesson, considering the history of this great school. Great battles have been fought in these halls, and in these grounds - and that's just break time!" He paused for a laugh at this good-natured joke, but all he got was a nervous chuckle. "Er... where was I? But do we need it any more, seven years after the threat of Lord Voldemort has been abated? Just remember, when the Minister for Magic was being educated here, for three years, there was no threat of anything like that, and there hadn't been for at least ten years - the thing is to be prepared. But defence against the dark arts is more than that - we can teach you how to use magic, but it's up to you to use it in the right way." He hadn't got very far on the train. "Er, thank you." There was a round of polite applause, but Argoyle figured this was more to do with respect than with what he had been saying. Ah well - they'd warm to him eventually.

"First thing we're going to do today is get to know the principle instrument wizards and witches worldwide have used for centuries, your main magical resource - your wand. Each wand is unique, and even though two wands may have the same core, length and be made out of the same wood, they have different personalities. As Mr. Ollivander used to say, the wand chooses the wizard, and - with a few exceptions - each wand will work best for its original master. OK, take out your wands, and state your name, and its properties. We'll start on the left here... You"  
"George Sandal, sir. Cherry, thirteen inches, dragon heartstring." The boy smiled, and Argoyle beamed back. "Excellent. Next!"

* * *

"...I must say, this is Unorthodox, Mrs, Baker - how did you find the Castle?" Minerva McGonagall, although retired, had come into Hogwarts to see how the castle was settling into its refurbishment - no-one alive knew Hogwarts better than she, except perhaps the Minister for Magic. Yet here she was, with the Caretaker, Argus Filch, talking to a distressed parent about a late arrival to the Castle.  
"The passage from the shrieking shack - Yes, it's still there. Now can he stay?"  
"Well, as it seems that your son was supposed to be on the train, he can stay for now. But, as he was brought here secretly, avoiding the castle's security, we will inform the ministry."  
"Thank you very much - I didn't mean to cause trouble - I'm just forgetful."  
"Save it for the ministry," Filch grumbled, put out by having to deal with these muddy heel-prints in the entrance hall. Then to the boy "Run along to your class now. You're in hufflepuff, and you've got Defence against the Dark Arts With professor Snape."

* * *

The lesson was almost finished , and Argoyle had set his class disarming each other in pairs. he was just about to ut his feet up for five or ten minutes when a boy rushed in Suddenly, looking distressed.  
"Professor Snape?"  
Argoyle nodded at the boy. "What's your name and wand property?" He asked the boy merely to include him in the lesson as quickly as possible, not knowing the significant, life-changing response he would receive.

"Jem Baker, Sir. Ash, 9 and a quarter inches, Thestral hair."


	6. Chapter 5  The Three Brothers

**Chapter 5 - The Three Brothers  
****Location: Godric's Hollow/Hogwarts Staffroom  
****Subject: Bill Weasley/Rita Skeeter**

It was high noon in Godric's Hollow, and the square was deserted. The sun burned down onto the streets whose only occupants were absent-minded birds picking at age-old fish and chips from outside the ancient stone houses. A small breeze began to eddy, picking up some early autumn leaves and bits of gravel. As the rustle of the leaves grew louder, a loud _CRACK _filled the air, and the dust cleared to reveal Bill Weasley as he apparated into the square. It was an impressive entrance, and it was almost a shame no-one was there to see it, but Bill had things to do, and he was grateful to the abscence of residents, Muggle or otherwise. Walking quickly so as not to attract attention (a hard task in Godric's Hollow), pulling his hood up until he reached his destination, the town Pub.

_The Three Brothers_ was not a particularly prominent or beautiful building, but it stood out from the others, as the only one whose lights were kept permanently on. The faded sign bearing the famous triangle, circle and vertical line swung in the soft breeze, and a small, muted bell sounded as Bill stepped into the pub.  
"Ah, Bill, my old friend! How are you?" Oliver Doge the barman called as he came out of the back.  
"Very well thank you Oliver. I trust your father's funeral business is over?"  
"Yes, thank you. It was a very solemn affair - Elphias was a respected man."  
"And he deserved every ounce of the respect he had; my respects to the family. Now, if you'll excuse my bluntness, I'm on a rather important errand for Professor Yaffell. Hogwarts business."  
"I understand. What can I do for you?" Oliver leaned forward, gesturing to his ear. Looking about him for potential eavesdroppers, Bill leant forward, saying quietly:  
"I wish to see Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

_As I gazed upon the mass of confusion in the Hogwarts Staffroom this morning, I couldn't help but feel that something had gone wrong already at this so recently-refurbished of schools. _The scratch of Rita Skeeter's quick quotes quill was by no means the loudest noise in the Hogwarts staffroom at break that morning. The news that a student in possession of a wand containing a Thestral hair was unknown to all students except those in Snape's lesson previously, but the professors were all to aware of the fact. Rita did not know yet, but the implications of this meant the story below would be stopped from being published in the _Evening Prophet _later that day and read by the wizarding public:

Hair-Raising Discovery Made At Hogwarts  
Yes, that's right. Just two days into the first term at the newly-refurbished Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a chilling discovery has been made. A child (Jeramy Baker, 11) has arrived at Hogwarts with a wand containing the hair of a thestral - a core not known to have been used to make any wand since the legendary Elder wand of Antioch Peverell, one of the deathly hallows. Baker's mother and father claim he got the wand from Ollivander's wand shop, Diagon Alley, and an investigation has been launched into the source of the wand before that. The power of this wand makes it a very desirable item among dark wizards and witches...

* * *

Bill opened the door of the back room in _The Three Brothers _pub, and saw his old friend calmly watching a game of wizard snooker between two resident wizards. The back room was out of bounds to muggles (not that they knew this), so the popular game involving wands propelling balls into pockets on the sides of a green baize table was perfectly safe here. Having a totally private conversation, however, was not.  
"Hello, Albus," said Bill quietly. "Is there any chance of a quiet word in the office?"  
"But of course Bill," said the ghost of Albus Dumbledore, "I'm Always glad to help out an old friend. If you'll follow me." And without further ado, he glided through the wall, Bill following after through the door. "Tell me everything, and I'll see if I can help."  
"First of all," bill aid, still cautious of people still listening, "It's Hogwarts business."  
"Oh," smiled the ghost, his half-moon glasses glinting as they always had in his life. "My favourite!"


	7. Chapter 6  Rumour

**Chapter 6 - Rumour  
****Location: Magical History Classroom  
****Subject: Professor Cuthbert Binns**

I stood, well floated, in front of my Fourth-Year students to retell for the third time today Beedle the Bard's _Tale of Three Brothers_, and the story's history. It was under Professor Yaffell's orders that I found himself teaching this area, as the Headmaster wanted everyone to be fully aware of the 'wand situation'. Of course, we could stop the children reading about it as much as we could stop the _Prophet _eventually finding a way of printing the story. However, I was under strict instructions to make the link between the incident and the story as subtle as possible, so as to not raise any panic among students. I tried, I really did, but it was always going to be a challenge, especially with a certain pupil in the class. I had scarcely got to the bit where Antioch asks Death for the Elder Wand when Bosworth put his hand up.  
"Yes Max?" I sighed.  
"This is because of that first year with the thestral hair wand, isn't it, sir?"  
"Certainly not, my boy. If you refer to this year's specification, you will see-"  
"Yes, but sir, why have you decided to teach every year this particular story?" I groaned. The boy had me.  
"Well, it is, of course an unfortunate coincidence, Professor Yaffell merely-" He stood up; could this get any worse?  
"For those of you less informed than I," he began snobbishly as the class gazed up at him, "The wand the eldest brother was given to by Death had a core of thestral hair. No other wand has been known to have this core, until now."  
"Which means nothing, of cou-"  
"Which means that, if the dark wizards hear of this wand, they will stop at nothing to get it." He than promptly got up and ran from the classroom yelling "Hogwarts is in danger!" at the top of his lungs. I did my best to calm everyone down, to convince them that there _were _no dark wizards any more, but I doubt it had any effect. At the evening meal later that night, the tension was unbearable, as the whole school had heard of the new conspiracy. I was grateful to Professor Yaffell, who had forgiven me, saying (very truly, I tell you) that the secret would have gotten out sooner or later. He decided against making a speech to the students, saying that it would probably just make matters worse. We would readdress the topic in a week or so, when the tension had died down. But it didn't.


	8. Chapter 7 Weird and Wanderful

**Chapter 7 - Weird and wand-er-full  
Location: Hogwarts  
Subject: Professors Neville Longbottom and Loftus Yaffell**

_That which had awoken in the mountains had begun to call. Beings from all over the world were on their way, drawn to this powerful stirring. It lay for now in wait, alone but for its faithful Servant. It skulked in the corners of the cave, watching its Master as it grew. It needed this, they both did; but the school kept it out of their grasp for now. The Servant broke the silence, saying "They know about the wand. And they are scared." The reply came like the screech of a hawk. "Then it is time to send them a message."_

* * *

"OK everyone, settle down." Professor Longbottom was a popular teacher at Hogwarts, which seemed to be more through his lenience than his teaching ability. Still, this seemed to warrant him an attentive class and good enough wage, and that was enough for him.

"Is it true we're all in danger sir?" Asked a nearby Ravenclaw first-year quietly. Neville was about to give the answer Yaffell had told all the staff to give if asked this or similar questions, but the student's friend had heard her and soon the whole class was shouting maniacally about the alleged danger.  
"Please, Please! First years settle down, or I'm taking twenty points each from Ravenclaw _and_ Hufflepuff!" This seemed to quieten them down, and Neville smiled to himself, knowing that trick would never work on fifth-years. "OK class, today we'll be looking at the Mimbulus Mimbletonia, a rare plant originating in Assyria. At the moment, I am trying to find ways to preserve it in the UK, so you'll be seeding these today, and putting the bulbs into new pots. It's relatively easy, but ten house points to anyone who manages to do it without getting covered in stinksap! Don't worry, it's not poisonous! In fact, it is a known treatment for shyness..."

And so the lesson went on, with splatters of stinksap flying everywhere and an ever-increasing smell of rancid manure filling the greenhouse. When the lesson was over, only the girl who had asked Neville about Danger in Hogwarts had remained stinksap-free.  
"Well done" He called triumphantly as the class began to file out. "Ten points to Ravenclaw, as promised!" Then, to the girl he added quietly, "And I'll answer your question. Yes, we are in danger. Wizards are always in danger. But Hogwarts? Hogwarts is never in danger."

As the class made their way towards Potions, Professor Yaffell began to walk alongside them. "Jeremy Baker here?"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Ah, Jem. Follow me, if you please. Don't worry, I'm sure one of your classmates will inform Professor Grail of the reason for your absence."  
Jem turned and followed professor Yaffell up several flights of moving staircases to the seventh floor. Leading Jem down a long corridor, Yaffell stopped in front of a tapestry depicting what looked like angry trolls in leotards. Muttering under his breath, the professor paced up and down in front of the wall opposite the tapestry, and a door suddenly materialised where the bare wall space had been. Finally gathering up the courage to say something, Jem asked,  
"What on Earth was that? And why - ?"  
"All will be explained, my boy." Yaffell pointed his wand deftly at the door and it opened.

Jem had to gasp. The room was huge, much larger even than the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, and it was filled with mannequins. Targets lined the walls, and The desks and benches lined up against the curving walls were cluttered with bubbling cauldrons and huge vats full of brightly coloured liquids. The professor turned to Jem as he sat down on a chair by the door.  
"Have a seat." He said, gesturing to the chair opposite him. As Jem sat down, the professor continued. "This is the room of requirement. In a time of need, this room will transform itself into whatever you need it to. For example, if you needed to lose yourself for a while, or were hiding from someone else, it may transform itself into a maze. How big the room can become, no-one knows.  
"So why has it filled itself with mannequins, sir?"  
You will no doubt know by now that the nature of your wand is somewhat... unusual."  
"Yes sir, it's the core. It's -"  
"Thestral hair, or so I hear. Very hard to obtain, Thestral hair. Not only are they invisible to those who have not witnessed death, but Thestrals become incredibly skittish when approached with a large pair of tweezers. Do you know how wands are made magical, Jem?"  
"No sir."  
"Well, it is a complex process. The three main cores - Phoenix Tail Feather, Dragon Heartstring and Unicorn Hair - are chosen because of their already magical properties. The combination of the core and the wood used to make the wood creates a kind of magical base for the wand, even before the enchantments are put upon the wand to make it spell-worthy. Only certain woods are what we call wand-woods, and different combinations make for different wand personalities. The legendary, but very real, Elder wand was immensely powerful because of its wood - elder, strong and supple; and its core - thestral hair: darkly magical and very hard to come by. However, it was the combination of these that made the wand more powerful than any other."

"So what about my wand" Jem asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.  
"Well, ash has always been a rebellious wood, so one can imagine that, paired with thestral tail hair, it would be even more unpredictable... but that's why I brought you here. You may refuse if you wish, but I am now going to ask you to give me your wand, so I may see for myself its power." The Headmaster's voice was calm, and level. Jem slowly handed over his wand.

"First things first," said the professor cryptically, standing up from his chair, "_Priori Incantato._" As Yaffell said this, a red light emerged slowly from Jem's wand.  
"We were learning disarming charms in Professor Snape's class." Jem explained. The professor nodded, before turning on one of the targets.  
"_Reducto!_" A blue light shot out of the wand and shattered the target into tiny pieces with a deafening crack. Jem ducked instinctively as Yaffell destroyed several more targets the same way, each crack louder than the last. It seemed the room was insulted by the ease with which it was being wrecked, so things began to move. A mannequin came to life, running straight at the headmaster, who turned round shouting "_impedimenta!_" The dummy stopped so suddenly that it fell backwards, falling apart. From the opposite direction, a huge metal table came flying at Jem, while another hurtled towards the professor. "_Bombarda!_" Shouted Yaffell, and the table blew up less than a metre in front of Jem's face. "_Ascendio!_" The professor flew up into the air, and the table went under him, smashing against the wall. Pointing the thestral-hair wand at the remains of the table, and said "_Incendio._" The pieces of broken wood promptly began to burn steadily. Choosing one of the cauldrons lining the room, yaffell waved Jem's wand, and a cascade of water shot through the room and quenched the fire.

For the next five minutes, the headmaster performed a variety of different spells, all of which impressive, none of which required words to cast. He created fireworks, conjured ever-larger items from thin-air, even made a sculpture from the liquid glass in one of the cauldrons. At last he seemed satisfied. Turning to Jem he said,

"It is as I feared. This wand is extremely powerful. There is just one more test I need to perform. Tell me, have you ever heard of Fiendfyre?" Jem shook his head. "It is a powerful piece of dark magic, an almost unquenchable fire. That is why I brought you here. Once we're gone, the room will simply destroy this design, and the Fiendfyre will vanish. But we need to get out of here fast."

And with that, he waved the wand. There was a brief rumbling noise, and then the room exploded with fire. Jem could feel the intense heat on his back, as the headmaster grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.  
"Right," said the headmaster, "Off to potions with you. I'll send a message sometime within this week when we've decided what to do." Yaffell Handed over the wand and Jem began to walk away. "I'm sorry," Yaffell called after him. Jem turned. "I'm sorry. We're dealing with this as best as we can, but no-one would want this to happen, especially in their first year. Just remember, we're going to fix this, and above all else, this isn't your fault."


End file.
